


One For The Books

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM "Books" drabble





	One For The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: An Future take from Midnight Confessions  


* * *

An early summer shower.

The headmistress observed the couple.

The young woman skipping carefree across the muddied quidditch pitch 

Her lover trudging dutifully behind.

It was over, finished.

This was their time. 

To live, to love.

With a sudden spurt he grabs her.

Lifting effortlessly twirling, as she laughs arms embracing the raining sky. 

Until he slips, betrayed by soft footing.

They tumble together, as always together.

And his laughter joins hers such that Minerva can hear them in her tower.

"Ronald and Hermione?" The portrait asked.

"Yes Albus."

The portrait chuckled. "Those two." He said. 

"One for the books."


End file.
